Recently, mobile phones are often used as a type of wireless device, and mobile phones of various configurations have been developed. Among such mobile phones, foldable phones are well known, which include upper and lower casings, and in which ends of the upper and the lower casings are connected to each other as a hinge part.
For example, as shown in (a) and (b) of FIG. 8, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless device in which an upper casing 301 is connected to a lower casing 302 by use of a hinge 303. More specifically, in the wireless device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the upper casing 301 includes a substrate 304 and a conductor that serves as an antenna element. The conductor is connected, via a feeding section 307, to a matching circuit 309 included in the lower casing 302. Further, the lower casing 302 has a radio unit circuit 310 provided on a substrate 305. The radio unit circuit 310 processes a high-frequency signal having a frequency with which the antenna element resonates.
As another conventional example of the foldable wireless device as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a wireless device including two antennas that use different frequencies is also well known. Such a wireless device having two antennas has many advantages, such as that the wireless device can utilize a plurality of communication systems that have different frequencies, or that the wireless device can perform both utilization of the communication system and reception of airwaves. For example, the wireless device can perform wireless communication in accordance with a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access: 2 GHz) band by use of one of the two antennas, and perform reception of television airwaves in accordance with an UHF (Ultra High Frequency: 470 MHz to 770 MHz) band by use of the other one of the two antennas.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-54843 A (Publication Date: Feb. 23, 2006)